


Playing Again

by Kivrin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Playing Again

It comes back faster and more easily than he expects, considering the passage of time and his badly broken fingers. As with everything from those days, his body remembers what his mind has tried to shut out: castings, Ethan, the turn of the wrist needed for the riff that half-convinced Olivia he had in fact been a member of Pink Floyd. In a month his new calluses are tough enough not to hurt. He plays in the mornings, when the neighbors have gone out, rather than after midnight to keep them up. He plays in the light; he plays alone.


End file.
